primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Brooks house
|Anomaly Count = Abandoned House Anomaly }} The Abandoned House is the location of an anomaly that opened up in 1995, letting through a Camouflage Beast from the future who stayed there until 2009 when it was forced back through. Properties The house appears to be a large, wooden, two-storey building, stated by Abby to be worth millions. It is accessible by crossing a narrow bridge over a canal, and is next door to Emily's house (a young girl who feeds the beast to keep it from attacking the local people and animals). The house still holds its original furniture, though this is largely covered in dust, or with sheets. Interior Family Room - The family room is the main room and where the front door leads into. It is full of covered up funiture. The camo beast used one of the family rooms windows to spy on Abby Maitland who was on the porch swing. A staircase leading upstairs is nearby. Kitchen - The kitchen is adjacent to the family room, Ryan Mason was in this room raiding the fridge when he heard his friends being attacked. The camo beast crept past this room. Ball Room - The largest room in the house, this spacious room is empty aside from some rubble, a grand mirror that hangs proudly on the wall and a little stone fire place where the Camo beast was hiding when Abby Maitland entered the room. It later came out of the chimney and investigated Conners phone. Guest Room - The guest room is the room where Abby thought she spotted movement from the upstairs window while looking up at the house. She got in through a hole in the wall which was concealed by a matress. She looked out the window while the Camo beast watched her from an adjacent wall. It followed her out. Upstairs Bathroom - The upstairs bathroom is where the realtor was who was checking out the shower, the ARC team mistook him for the creature and almost attacked him. Unknown upstairs rooms - In 1995 an anomaly opened up in an unknown room, probably a bedroom, Matt and Patrick Quinn were in the room. History Original Incursion The original owners of the house are unknown, but when Danny talks to his boss he refers to it as "the old Brooks house". It could be presumed that they were killed by the Camouflage Beast years ago when the anomaly first opened up there. 1995 Incursion In 1995, three teenagers, Ryan Mason, Patrick Quinn and another boy, went to the Abandoned House for a dare. They decided to investigate the seemingly empty building. The anomaly opened up again and the Camouflage Beast came through. Patrick and the other boy went upstairs to explore while Ryan helped himself to drinks from the kitchen: unnbeknownst to them, the Beast prowling in the background, watching them. Suddenly, Ryan heard screaming from his friends upstairs, along with an animalistic snarling. He went to investigate but as he tries to climb the stairs, an unseen entity pushes him back down. As the boy retreated into the house's living room, he heard snarling and snuffling noises around him when, to his horror, he saw the Beast appear on the sofa in front of him. The creature snarled menacingly at him. The unnamed teeenager was killed while Ryan ran away, Patrick escaped through the anomaly to the future and was trapped there, spending 18 years out of time before arriving back to the present in 2011 as mass murderer Ethan Dobrowski. (Episode 4.7) The closing of the anomaly also meant that the Camouflage Beast was stuck in the present. End of the Beast In 2009, Nick Cutter created the Matrix, an anomaly map created to predict the locations of anomalies. Using the information on the Matrix, Cutter predicted that the next anomaly would appear in a local area, specifically the Abandoned House, but he was uncertain of the time it will open, thus Jenny, Abby and Connor were dispatched to investigate. The trio investigated inside the house which had a strong stench of animals about it, and there were occasional strange noises, but had no immediate signs of an anomaly or creature, so they left. They didn't know about the beast, hidden in chimney. As they did, they were confronted by Danny Quinn, a Detective Constable who demanded to know why they were in the house. Jenny said that they were property developers: however, Quinn wasn't buying any of it, and they were let off with a warning. He also expressed disgust at the fact he believed they were 'murder tourists'. Once out of Quinn's sight, Jenny told Abby to keep watch on the house while she and Connor go to investigate its history. Unknown to them, a little girl was watching them and the house from nearby, as was the creature. Quinn, meanwhile, did some investigating of his own and discovered the team's car was government licensed. He enquired with his sergeant whether the case around the house was being re-opened. His sergeant refused to investigate further and advised Quinn to let his bad history with the house go. Jenny and Connor spoke to the estate agent, Jimmy Keel who owned the house, who told them its history. Fourteen years before, three boys broke into the house: two were never seen again and the third was left traumatised and assumed to be responsible for the murder of the others, and the house has developed a reputation as haunted. Jenny and Connor tracked down Mason, who explained what he saw in the house, including describing the creature and seeing a strange light in the house (which Jenny and Connor realised could only have come from an anomaly), and how he managed to escape. Ryan also said he has never had the courage to go back, but that he will. Meanwhile, Abby went back into the house to investigate movement she saw in the window. She was exploring the upper floors when she heard strange noises and tried to leave (unknown to Abby, the creature was right behind, stalking her). As she reached the staircase, the creature attacked: caught by surprise, Abby fell down the stairs and was left unconscious. Fortunately, she was saved from further attack when Jenny and Connor returned to the house. Jenny took Abby to hospital while Connor waited to watch the house. He saw the small girl who was watching them earlier: she warned him not to go back in. However, Connor re-entered the house to get his phone. Once inside however, he was jumped and arrested by Quinn. The next morning however, Jenny pulled strings at the Home Office, not only getting Connor released, but making the house and its contents government business and banning Quinn's presence: however he warned that this won't stop him. Abby, while watching the house, saw the young girl, with the creature following her. She followed, only to come upon an unusual scene: the girl sitting in a tree, throwing food to the creature below. It ran off at the sight of Abby, and the girl explained she only fed the creature to keep it from attacking the people and animals living nearby: she also warned Abby not to go back in the house. However, the next day, Abby saw Ryan Mason, who had come back to confront his past, enter the house: they soon come under attack from the creature. Connor and Jenny arrived shortly after and found the scared estate agent in the bath, who had gone to the house to do some investigating of his own. They tried to get him to safety, but in his terror, he ran out, straight into the creature's path, who abruptly killed him and then fled. As the group tried to leave, Quinn burst in; holding a gun to Ryan's head, accusing him of the murder of his younger brother, one of the two boys who dissapeared 14 years before. Suddenly the creature reappeared and attacks, mauling Quinn with its claws and ran off into the house. The group gave chase, only to find the creature alone in a room, standing mesmerised before the anomaly that had just opened: Abby realised after being trapped for so long in the house, all the creature wanted to do was go home. On seeing them, the creature ran through the anomaly: however, this was just a bluff, and the creature leapt back through for one last attack. However, Quinn (who survived the creature's attack due to a stab-proof vest) shot the creature several times, driving it back through the anomaly. Aftermath In the aftermath, Becker and his soldiers barricaded up the house, to prevent any more creatures coming through the anomaly. Quinn apologised to Ryan for his accusation, and confided in Jenny his belief his younger brother didn't die, but went through the anomaly and was alive and well somewhere: Jenny consoled him, but advises him to let it go. Quinn then retired from the police force, telling his sergeant he'll find something to do with himself. Having discovered the anomaly phenomenon, Danny believed there was hope. He tracked down the ARC team twice, helping them stop a Giganotosaurus (Episode 3.4) and the Future Fungus, these acts proved that he was of help and he was hired new team leader after Jenny resigned. (Episode 3.5) Danny soon found out that Patrick had survived, escaping through the anomaly. When he found him in 2011 after he himself was stranded in time, he found that he had become a murderer who went by the name of Ethan Dobrowski. After causing havoc, Ethan went through an anomaly to the Pliocene, Danny felt responsible for what happened to him and followed him. (Episode 4.7) Category:Anomaly Sites Category:Places Category:Places in England